Damsels and Demons
by Pyreite
Summary: Feudal Era - Kagome, a magnet for trouble, finds herself stranded on a rock-ledge beneath a cliff with no one but the Lord of the Western Lands for company.  Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: Damsels in Distress.  Sess/Kag  COMPLETE.
1. Damsel in Danger

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Damsel in Danger **

The Western Lord glanced down the incline. The rock was steep and jagged. The Miko had fallen a long way. He peered over the lip of the cliff, and saw her clearly. The white of her shirt, and the green of her pleated skirt were ragged, and filthy.

"Clumsy little Miko", chided Sesshoumaru. "That would be unwise", he cautioned when the girl lifted her foot and tried to scramble along the narrow ledge of rock.

Pebbles broke away, and tumbled down the cliff-face. Kagome gasped and pressed her back against the sheer rock. She glanced upwards, and saw Inuyasha's scary older brother standing on the flat ground above. She bit her lip and wondered if the effort was worth it. The Western Lord was a notoriously haughty individual with little love for human beings.

More rock tumbled away. Kagome took a deep fortifying breath. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm frayed nerves. "Help me!" she implored, knowing that the Taiyoukai would hear her. "Please! I don't want to fall!"

Word Count: 171


	2. Damsel in Defiance

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Damsel in Defiance**

Sesshoumaru considered the Miko's request. She waited for a full five nervous minutes before gritting her teeth, and looking up again. Kagome saw him standing there perfectly white and immaculate against the grey sky. The Taiyoukai had nary a silver hair out of place, or a single spot of gore on his robes. He was typically beautiful, deadly, and utterly perfect.

The bird youkai's carcass lay dead at his feet, its head cleaved in two. The Taiyoukai hadn't acted the hero to save her. The bird youkai had simply been a conveniently timed dinner on wings. "YOU BETTER HELP ME!" howled Kagome, furious that the haughty inuyoukai would act the villain and leave her there. She bristled when the Western Lord ignored her, bent at the waist, and started to pluck his downed prey.

The Miko glared at the inky black feathers that rained from above. "Grow wings and fly", countered Sesshoumaru. He continued to pluck the carcass, and took his time to selflessly tease, and torment Kagome. The Taiyoukai released handful after handful of the smelly feathers over the edge of the cliff. The Miko, teeth clenched in rage, screeched.

"_YOU JERK_!"

Word Count: 193


	3. Damsel in Despair

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Damsel in Despair**

An hour later and Kagome was still wedged against the rock-face. She was unable to move more than a handful of inches left, and right, the space too tight and confined. The ledge beneath her was barely a foot and a half-wide. "This sucks!" she hissed in frustration. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I know that you're still up there!"

The Miko craned her neck, and looked up again. She saw the Taiyoukai sitting cross-legged, using the bones of his most recent meal as a seat. The bird youkai's ribcage, spine, skull, and wings had been picked clean. "How observant", mocked the Western Lord. "You failed to see your adversary until it swooped upon you like a falcon".

Kagome ground her teeth. He was at it again, insulting her dignity, and implying that she was blinder than a bat. "The sun was high!" she retorted, irritated that he would stoop so low. The bird youkai had shot like a bullet from the clouds high above, extended its claws, and snatched her up like a field mouse. Five minutes later, she'd been airborne, feet dangling forty metres off the ground while the pleats of her green skirt had ruffled in the wind.

"Sun-blinded, a typical excuse for poor instincts, and poorer judgment", chastised the Western Lord.

Word Count: 211


	4. Damsel Indignant

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Damsel Indignant**

Kagome had a painful crick in her neck, and a knot between her shoulders. She was stiff, sore, and bruised from sliding down the rock face. Nothing was broken but her legs, and arms ached from the strain. The lactic acid was setting in, and she was still stranded on the narrow ledge. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called, annoyed that the Western Lord hadn't bothered to lend a helping hand.

He was sitting there, ten feet above her, picking his teeth with an elegant clawed fingertip. Kagome could see him spitting out gristle, and fine shards of bone. "That's disgusting!" she hissed, appalled by his bad manners. The Miko was reminded of her grandfather cleaning his gums with a toothpick. She grimaced, revolted by the idea that despite their difference in species some things remained the same.

Male youkai had bad habits too.

"Will you quit doing that and help me!" sniped Kagome. She was tired, in need of a bath, and desirous of immediate rescue. Inuyasha had yet to show up, and the Western Lord was her only hope. The Miko had waited while the haughty jerk had tossed feathers over the cliff, and gutted the bird youkai. The stench of raw meat, and steaming offal had been near unbearable.

Word Count: 209


	5. Damsel Indecent

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Damsel Indecent**

Sesshoumaru peered over the edge. It was a sheer drop to the ledge below. The Miko hadn't moved more than a few inches to ease the tension in her legs, and shoulders. She'd been standing for an hour and three quarters now, hugging the cliff-face in fear. "I am a dog not a man Miko", reminded the Taiyoukai.

He had little concern for her bizarre human customs. "I consume meat raw, and gnaw on the bones of my prey. My manners are therefore appropriate to my kind", declared the Western Lord. Silver brows arched, and golden eyes focused on the flash of eggshell blue at her thigh. The wind continued to ruffle her pleated skirt, and exposed more than was decent.

"Now I see why the Monk, and the Wolf-prince enjoy your company", reproved Sesshoumaru.

Kagome glanced down and saw the wind tugging playfully at her skirt. The pleats waved up and down revealing her grazed, and dusty thighs. She saw a glint of eggshell blue. "You pervert!" accused the Miko, furious that the arrogant inuyoukai had seen her underwear. Kagome hastily pulled down her skirt.

Her cheeks glowed a lurid cherry-pink.

Word Count: 192


	6. Dense

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Dense**

"Pervert?" countered the Western Lord. The Miko was dense enough to insult her only potential rescuer for fifty miles. The bird youkai had carried her fast, and far from Inuyasha's side. The hanyou, taking a bathroom break, hadn't had the time or the ability to charge after her with his pants round his ankles. "Foolish little Miko", chastised Sesshoumaru.

He wasn't about to stick around and allow the little wretch to insult his dignity. The Taiyoukai was haughty and cruel, hardly the White Knight from the Miko's favourite childhood fairytales. "Where are you going?" asked Kagome when Inuyasha's nasty older brother dusted off his robes, and rolled to his feet. The inuyoukai arched a silver brow, looked down, and had the audacity to lift his hand in a gesture of farewell. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" howled the Miko.

The Taiyoukai turned his back, and his silver hair glinted in the afternoon sunshine. He was beautiful from behind too. Kagome swallowed thickly, brows arching in surprise when the wind ruffled those silver locks. Her eyes slid down to the armour that curved round the Western Lord's bottom. "Wow he has a really nice butt", muttered the Miko, startled that Inuyasha's elder sibling apparently had something in common with his little brother.

Sesshoumaru had a wonderfully tight, and muscular posterior too.

Word Count: 221


	7. Drop

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Drop  
><strong>

The Lord of the Western Lands froze on the spot. He'd intended to leave the Miko to her fate. She had insulted his dignity and implied that he was a voyeur like the pious pervert Miroku. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes grew round when he overheard the compliment. He blinked, startled by the Miko's boldness.

Kagome flushed to the tips of her ears. She slapped a hand to her mouth horrified by her idiotic actions. Inuyoukai had supersonic hearing. The Miko glanced up the cliff-face. She counted to five and waited for Inuyasha's scary older brother to drop on her like a stone.

Kagome expected to be eviscerated on the spot. The Taiyoukai had a short temper, and a shorter fuse. The flash of white and silver in her peripheral vision scared the Miko to death. She pressed against the rock at her back, and held her hands high to ward him off. Sesshoumaru floated in mid-air, cushioned on a cloud of youki. He was two feet away from Kagome hovering at eye-level.

The Western Lord appraised her from head to toe. She was far too skinny, lanky, and pale for his liking. "You could use more fattening", advised the Taiyoukai. Kagome gaped at him, brows furrowing in confusion. "More sun would be best, and a handful of years also to fully blossom into your womanhood".

Word Count: 224


	8. Dread

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Dread**

Kagome glanced between the Western Lord, and the one hundred foot fall to the stony ground below. Her perch was precarious. The ledge was less than two feet wide. The Miko had barely enough space to stand and nowhere to run. "W-What?" she stammered not believing what her ears had heard.

Sesshoumaru eyed the stupefied Miko. Had she lost her tongue, and her sense? The Taiyoukai inclined his head, and gestured with the flick of his clawed fingertips. Kagome, thinking that she was about to be disembowelled, took the plunge. The inuyoukai gaped when his intended victim leapt from the narrow ledge.

Kagome was a half-second from tumbling clear of the Western Lord's formidable reach. She screamed when he leaned over the edge of his youki cloud and grasped her ankle. "LET GO OF ME!" Sesshoumaru, astonished, stared at the hysterical Miko. She reeked of salt, fear, and anxiety.

Kagome's skirt fluttered about her waist, inside out, and upside down. The Taiyoukai got an eyeful of eggshell blue panties. He craned his head, and noted how snugly the odd fabric curved round her bottom. "You wear the strangest undergarments", remarked the Western Lord. "I have not seen the like before".

Word Count: 200


	9. Dare

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Dare**

"STOP STARING!" howled Kagome. She kicked out. The heel of her foot grazed the Taiyoukai's fingers. He bared his teeth, and growled huskily. The hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end.

Rage overcame commonsense. The Lord of the Western Lands was gawking at her underwear. His golden eyes were focused like an eager peeping-tom. Kagome, red-cheeked and mortified, felt swift, hot, and righteous indignation. "YOU PERVERT!"

Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers, bent his elbow, and heaved. Kagome was tossed high into the air. Black hair flew into her eyes and mouth. Blinded the Miko didn't see the sky but she felt the onset of vertigo and realised one thing. What went up had to come down.

The wind whistled in her ears. Kagome felt the pull of gravity. She fell like a stone. The terrified Miko opened her mouth to scream. "Ar-_Oooooh_".

The air whooshed out of Kagome's mouth and nose. She was dazed, winded, and wheezing when the Western Lord's shadow trickled over the stony ground. The Miko blearily blinked at her unlikely saviour. "Only a brash, bold, and belligerent fool would dare to tread where others have found an early grave", reproved Sesshoumaru.

Word Count: 197


	10. Dashing

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Dashing**

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. "I won't plead for mercy". She fully expected the Western Lord to exact retribution. She had insulted his dignity, implied that he was a pervert, and had assaulted his person with her eyes, and feet. "Just do it".

Sesshoumaru crouched in the grass. He loomed above the Miko, haughty, handsome, and hostile. Kagome inhaled deeply. She met his gaze, bit her lip, and waited for the inevitable. Five minutes passed in tense silence.

The Shikon Miko and the Western Lord eyed each other. "You haven't killed me", murmured Kagome. She stiffened when he raised a clawed finger. The inuyoukai arched a silver brow, and his golden eyes scrutinized the Miko's every reaction. She was taut as a bowstring and stank of fear.

The Taiyoukai dragged his claws over the underside of her throat. His talons bit deeply but didn't draw blood. "You would be dead if I wanted it so", assured the Western Lord. Kagome trembled when his fingers closed round her jaw. "Inuyasha is your dashing hero and this Sesshoumaru is the Hound of Hell snapping at his heels".

"You're not going to kill me", asserted the Miko. She stared when the Taiyoukai's mouth curled upward. Kagome realised that Inuyasha shared another trait with his nasty older brother. The hanyou appeared boyish and charming when he smiled, but the Western Lord made the expression sinister. His golden eyes glowed wild and lupine.

"No little Miko" affirmed Sesshoumaru. "I will keep you alive and well instead".

Word Count: 251


	11. Poke and Prod

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Poke, and Prod**

Kagome tensed when the Western Lord turned her head. She half expected him to rip her throat out. Hard fingers probed a bruise under her chin. "Ow! Stop that!" she hissed through clenched teeth. The skin was purple, and tender.

Sesshoumaru continued to poke, and prod. "Don't pick at it! Ow!" sniped the Miko when he pressed down again. The Taiyoukai's grip was neither gentle nor forgiving. He had little experience in dealing with softer, less resilient, and more accident-prone beings than himself. Kagome, sore, tired, and cranky smacked the clawed fingers wrapped round her jaw.

She heard the inuyoukai's familiar bass rumble. He was irritated. The Miko ground her teeth. "You're hurting me!" She whimpered when his grip tightened.

The Western Lord growled into her ear. "I could do worse little Miko". Kagome stiffened in fright. Sesshoumaru scented her fear, anxiety, and the spicy undertone of frustrated anger. "Be quiet. Be still. I will assess your injuries".

The Miko was startled when the inuyoukai released her chin. He sank back onto his haunches. Kagome gaped at the Lord of the Western Lands. He was quick, deft and gentle as he examined every gash, scrape, and bruise on her arms, and legs. "It is wisest to avoid youkai than to entice them", advised the Taiyoukai.

Word Count: 215


	12. Lost and Found

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Lost and Found**

The Shikon Miko wondered if the Western Lord had lost his mind. They'd spent several minutes in tense silence as he'd assessed her injuries. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad that she was still breathing, and very much alive. "Minor cuts, and grazes but no broken bones", declared Sesshoumaru. He reached for Kagome's throat again.

The Miko braced herself for a blow that never came. She trembled in relief when the Taiyoukai's fingers closed round the string at her neck. "The bird stole what was yours". Kagome gasped, and glanced down. Her fingers immediately patted her collarbone for the familiar weight of the glass bottle that held the Shikon shards.

"No! No! _NO_!" screeched the distraught Miko. She had failed her friends. The bird youkai had snatched her up for one reason. The beast had desired the power of the sacred shards that she'd guarded. Kagome, distraught by the loss, rolled onto her side, and started to pat through the grass.

She didn't care if the stones bit into her knees. The Miko was desperate to find the shard bottle. "It must have snapped off when I fell!" she reasoned. Kagome, seeing something glint in her peripheral vision, whirled round excited and hopeful. She froze on the spot, horrified by the sight of a gleaming bone-white skull.

"_Argh_!"

Word Count: 221


	13. Pity and Tears

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Pity and Tears**

Kagome recoiled in horror. The round sockets had once housed a pair of rolling red eyes. The thick, wickedly curved beak had once snapped at her neck. The barbed talons had once scratched, and bruised her wrists. The bird youkai was a pile of bones, now empty and lifeless.

The Miko's eyes turned watery. She felt sorry for the pitiful creature. Kagome sniffled, and rocked back to sit on her bottom. The grass was ticklish beneath her knees. She looked over what remained of the bird youkai, appraising how utterly alien it appeared so quiet, still, and defenceless.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. The Miko wiped at her face. Her breath hitched, and she continued to weep. Sesshoumaru crouched beside the crying human. He brushed a clawed finger over her wet, and flushed face.

The single bead of moisture smelt of salt and sadness. The tear pooled on the tip of the Western Lord's talon. It glinted like a pearl, wet and transparent. Kagome sobbed when the Taiyoukai's lips parted. He couldn't understand her sorrow but he savoured its taste on the tip of his tongue.

"Why do you mourn for the beast?" asked Sesshoumaru. He nodded to the carcass lying on a bed of bloodied grass. "It would have slain you given the chance, and all for a glass bottle filled with the fragments of a broken bauble". The Taiyoukai considered the Miko. He waited patiently for an answer.

Word Count: 240


	14. Despair and Hope

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Despair and Hope**

Kagome cried harder. She couldn't put the feelings of grief, anger, and hurt into words. It was too difficult to phrase how she felt in terms simple enough for the Western Lord to understand. The Miko had failed in her duty. The bird youkai lay dead in the grass.

The Taiyoukai had neutralized the threat to the shards, spared the Shikon Miko herself, and had inadvertently saved her life. His deeds meant nothing in the light of Kagome's deepest fears. The cursed shards were lost. She had failed to safeguard the broken pieces of the Shikon jewel. Naraku would surely recover what she had misplaced.

"The bird youkai would never have snatched me if not for the shards!" cried Kagome. She buried her face in her hands, disconsolate. "_I lost them Sesshoumaru-sama_!" keened the Miko. The guilt was like a stone in her belly, hard, horrid, and heavy. Kagome despaired and thought of the many that would suffer once Naraku capitalized on her clumsiness.

"He'll find the shards! He'll remake the jewel! He'll make the final wish! _And it will be all my fault_!" reasoned Kagome. She was on the edge of catatonia, mind full of darkness, and doubt. The Miko froze at the chime of a clawed fingertip on glass. Her hands fell away from her face. Kagome's watery eyes grew round at the sight of her missing treasure.

"Naraku cannot find what is already found", reassured Sesshoumaru.

Word Count: 239


	15. Hugs and Kisses

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Hugs and Kisses**

The Shikon Miko stared in astonishment. The Lord of the Western Lands had the shard bottle clasped between his clawed fingers. He was her saviour, and now a hero too. "_S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama_!" sobbed Kagome. She bent her knees, tucked her feet under, and sprang.

The Taiyoukai, believing himself under assault, flexed his taloned fingers.

He was prepared to shred the Miko's back to ribbons when she surprised him. Soft and moist lips found his mouth, cheeks, and temple. She trailed butterfly kisses over his face, chaste, brief, and full of gratitude. Kagome wrapped her arms round the Taiyoukai's shoulders. She hugged him tight and warm.

Kagome turned her mouth to his cheek again. She gave the startled inuyoukai another kiss. The Miko whispered into his ear, voice brimming with joy and relief. "_Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama_". The Western Lord's silver brows arched into his hairline, and his golden eyes grew round. He was genuinely astonished by the lack of aggression.

Youkai and Miko were natural adversaries. He should have been a pile of ash. Kagome was happier to bestow her appreciation upon him instead. Sesshoumaru blinked in amazement, a tad uncomfortable when the Miko continued to embrace him. He was unused to such intimate physical contact.

The Taiyoukai, unsure of what was expected of him, tested a theory. He patted Kagome's back. The gesture seemed appropriate for the she hummed like a bumblebee, the sound soothing, and pleasant. The Western Lord, now curious, rubbed his hand in a slow circle. He was mildly annoyed when the Miko clung to him like a limpet to a rock.

Word Count: 264****


	16. Hold on Tight

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Hold on Tight**

Kagome was reminded of Inuyasha. The Taiyoukai had the same musky scent that was both comfortingly familiar, and alluringly masculine. She turned her face into his neck and inhaled deeply. Tears prickled in her eyes. The Miko missed the hanyou's brusque manner.

She was glad to be alive, but the Western Lord was no substitute for his half-sibling. Although they were alike in appearance, and shared common physical traits, only one brother was her dearest friend. Kagome sniffled. "_Inuyasha_". She felt suddenly very small, alone, and vulnerable without him.

The name of the cursed half-breed was an affront to Sesshoumaru's dignity. His teeth clenched in fury. The Miko had overstayed her welcome. The Taiyoukai rumbled his displeasure. His taloned fingers latched onto the collar of Kagome's shirt.

The Western Lord tried to prise her off. "_No_!" cried the Miko. She was distraught but sensible. If Inuyasha's nasty older brother had room to swing his arm than she'd likely be cast forty yards with one throw. Kagome, now desperate, fought to anchor herself round the Taiyoukai's neck.

Her arms were tight round his shoulders, and her face was buried in the curve of his throat. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama!" she implored, hoping to stir some compassion in the resiliently haughty dog. "I know that he's a loud and annoying idiot but I miss him!" admitted the Miko. She was out of time, and place in the Feudal Era, surrounded by wilderness, and untold dangers. The Western Lord was the only familiar face that she'd seen for miles.

Kagome would rather take her chances with the Taiyoukai than Naraku's minions.

Word Count: 267


	17. Deceptively Human

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Deceptively Human**

The Western Lord's golden eyes grew round in amazement. The girl's genuine opinion of the hanyou brat was certainly an eye-opener. The Taiyoukai's nostrils flared. He turned his nose into Kagome's hair, and sniffed cautiously.

Sesshoumaru required more reassurance than words could provide. He was suspicious by nature, and innately wary of svelte, yet powerful females. The Shikon Miko was an enigma. The Taiyoukai took advantage of this most unusual opportunity. Kagome tensed when his clawed fingers curled round the nape of her neck.

She was well aware of the power in the inuyoukai's deceptively humanoid hand. It was sobering to know that her spine could be severed with the flick of his talons. The Miko's breath was shaky and shallow. The Western Lord's fingers brushed her hair. "I could break your neck with a twist of my wrist", he declared.

"I know", acknowledged Kagome. Her face was pressed against his shoulder. She was tense with fear. The Miko trembled when the Taiyoukai's clawed fingertips pricked her skin. His touch was certainly gentler than before but no less firm.

Kagome felt her neck turn inch by painful inch. Her bones creaked. She hissed in pain. "Sesshoumaru-sama. _Please_", she implored. He was hurting her.

Word Count: 203


	18. Birds Nest

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**Bird's Nest**

"I see that humans have no concept of a comb's purpose", chided the Western Lord. He peered over the Miko's shoulders to the crude bird's nest that was her hair. The glistening black tresses were ragged and knotty. "Even Inuyasha keeps his unruly mane well-groomed", declared the Taiyoukai. Although the dislike between them was mutual, both brothers wore their silver locks with pride.

Basic hair-care was very important.

Kagome squealed when hard taloned fingers started to work through the worst knots. "Don't pull it! Sesshoumaru-sama! _That hurts_!" She wasn't happy when he pinned her to his chest either. The Miko writhed in place. "Let me go! _Ow_!"

The Taiyoukai might have been one-handed, but he didn't lack for strength or dexterity. "You had your chance to escape. You will now make amends for insulting this Sesshoumaru", he stated smugly. The Western Lord wasn't above using sly underhanded tricks to subdue his adversaries.

The Miko's hand reared back. The moment she tried to swat the Taiyoukai, his taloned fingers withdrew. "_Ow_!" cried Kagome. She'd clipped her ear. "_You did that on purpose_!"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glinted devilishly. The Shikon Miko was certainly an entertaining creature. "You are quite the masochist". The Western Lord watched in amusement when the Miko's eyes flashed. "If you feel so inclined to punish yourself. Do continue. I will be most honourable and not intervene".

Word Count: 228


	19. The Polite Approach

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress'

**The Polite Approach**

"I'm not going to slap myself silly to entertain you!" sniped Kagome. She'd had quite enough of Inuyasha's nasty older brother. He was haughty, mean, and just plain _awful_. The Miko wanted the object of immeasurable value that she'd accidentally misplaced. The Shikon jewel was her birthright, and the broken shards her sole responsibility. She decided to try the polite approach first.

"Please. Can I have the shard bottle?" asked Kagome. She held her hand out expectantly. The Western Lord looked down at the feminine fingers under his nose. The Miko sat back on her knees and intentionally made space between them. She was wary but also determined to win back her treasure. Kagome wiggled her fingers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama", she insisted. The Miko noted how the inuyoukai's golden eyes were focused upon her. He was watching her like a hawk. The Miko dared to meet his eye. "Please give me the shard bottle", she implored.

Sesshoumaru regarded the girl intently. She was full of spirit and fire unlike his timid yet loyal retainer. Jaken didn't have half the girl's boldness or insolence. It was refreshing to be challenged by an individual that wasn't immediately cowed into subservience. The Taiyoukai returned the Miko's stare, pursed his lips, and countered smoothly.

"Your ineptitude could have caused great harm. The bottle and its contents will remain in this Sesshoumaru's possession".

Word Count: 226


	20. Dirty Tactics

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress.

**Dirty Tactics**

Kagome's face scrunched up in fury. The façade of civility disappeared. "_Give it back_!" she demanded, incensed that Inuyasha's scary older brother had denied her request. He reminded her of the bully in the corner of the sandpit claiming ground and pushing the little kids' face first into the dirt. The Western Lord was certainly bringing out the worst in her with his courteousness, good posture, super-human strength, and the holier-than-thou smirk on his handsome face.

He was perfection personified. Kagome felt clumsy, drab, and boringly ordinary in comparison. She scowled, and smacked the Taiyoukai's armoured chest. "Give me the shard bottle! It's mine not yours! Give it back right now!" He'd certainly earned an extra slap or two.

Sesshoumaru glanced to the feminine fingers tugging on the red tassels dangling from his breastplate. The annoyed Miko had the audacity to manhandle his personal effects. She couldn't do him damage physically but spiritually she could certainly cause harm. The Western Lord caught Kagome's wrist when she tried to hit him again.

She tugged. The Taiyoukai held fast. The Miko's eyes narrowed, and her mouth thinned in grim determination. "_Fine_!" she snarled. Kagome snatched a handful of the inuyoukai's silver hair.

She yanked the silky strands. Sesshoumaru's head slanted to accommodate her. His golden eyes glinted in amusement. "Resorting to hair-pulling already?" The Lord of the Western Lands was thoroughly entertained by the Shikon Miko's bold antics.

Word Count: 236


	21. Negotiations

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress.

**Negotiations**

Kagome glared at the venerable Lord of the Western Lands. "You'll have a bald patch if you don't give me the shard bottle!" The Taiyoukai's golden eyes glinted. He leaned closer. The Shikon Miko tensed, clenched her teeth, and prepared herself for a stare-down.

Sesshoumaru met Kagome's eye. She was such a naïve creature. The true warrior did not utilise only steel, fang, and claw in combat. The Western Lord had been educated at the knee of the feared, powerful, and renowned Dog General. He had been taught young that some battles required subtlety rather than force.

The Taiyoukai dragged a calloused thumb over the Miko's knuckles.

Kagome bit her lip. The roughness of the inuyoukai's callused skin made gooseflesh pebble on the underside of her wrist. "I'll r-rip it o-out!" she stammered. The Miko's fingers, tangled in thick and silky silver hair, trembled when Sesshoumaru's thumb rubbed in slow, and delicate circles. "I m-m-mean it!"

"Surely you would not be so unkind", countered the Western Lord. His lower lip protruded and his silver brows arched. He pouted unhappily. The Shikon Miko blushed, ducked her head, and felt suddenly, horribly guilty. "Can you not forgive this Sesshoumaru his errors?"

Kagome dared to peek at the pouting inuyoukai. She gasped, reddened, and flushed to the tips of her ears. He was beautiful. "I guess that I could m-maybe f-forgive y-you", she stammered. The Miko sucked in a breath, cheeks bulging, and offered a hasty compromise.

"_If you give the shard bottle back and return it and me safely to Inuyasha then I'll forgive you_!"

Word Count: 263


	22. Peace Offering

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress.

**Peace Offering**

Kagome, puffed and breathless, panted like a puppy-dog. She was cherry-cheeked and light-headed. It had taken a great deal of self-control and willpower to resist the Western Lord's charms. Silver-haired and silver-tongued he was the epitome of masculinity. The Miko, faced with pure Adonis in the very flesh, would have fanned herself if her hands weren't occupied.

She had the Taiyoukai by the hair. He had her by the wrist. Kagome, caught in a stalemate, wondered who would give ground first. She was startled when the Western Lord made a peace offering. He released her hand and reached inside the collar of his robe.

Kagome rolled her wrist experimentally. The limb was stiff, a tad tender, but otherwise fine. She stared when Inuyasha's scary older brother extended his clawed hand. The glass bottle was perched on the curve of his palm. The Miko could count the jewelled facets of the broken shards inside.

"You're giving the bottle back to me?" The Western Lord's hand withdrew. Kagome snatched the shard bottle before he could tuck it away again. She glanced furtively between the reclaimed treasure, and the haughty Taiyoukai. The Miko was suspicious when he didn't make a move to take it back.

Her black brows furrowed. Kagome eyed the inuyoukai. "What's the catch?" she asked tentatively. It was never that easy to compromise with the Lord of the Western Lands. The Miko had her prize but she suspected that there was a costly price tag attached to this bargain.

Word Count: 249


	23. Purity is Essential

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress.

**Purity is Essential**

Sesshoumaru considered the Miko. Her cautious nature was certainly surprising. The girl was a magnet for trouble. She could barely defend herself in open combat. Kagome Higurashi was a walking disaster, out of place and out of time.

She also lacked a healthy sense of proper etiquette.

The Western Lord glanced to that scandalously short pleated green skirt. His silver brows furrowed. The Miko was cheerful, brash, and indecent. The Taiyoukai had already seen more of her underwear than a virile male of his age, and species had right too. His canine mind came to one conclusion. "Purity is essential for a Miko".

Kagome nodded. "It is". She wasn't quite sure where this topic was going. Inuyasha's nasty older brother wasn't making any sense. "What does that have to do with giving the shard bottle back to me?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the Miko's question, and voiced his own opinion. "You willingly travel with a known lecher". His golden eyes noted the immediate change in Kagome's expression and attitude. Her brows furrowed, her cheeks reddened, and she scowled, indignant. The Miko bared her teeth, opened her mouth, and was ready to argue. "The monk although pious is the prime example of a typically hormone-raging, libido-driven, quick-fingered pervert", reasoned the Taiyoukai.

Kagome yanked the silver hair twined round her fingers. The Western Lord hissed in annoyance. The pain was short, sharp, and bearable. "Miroku is my friend! You have no right to talk about him like that!" The Taiyoukai's estimation of the girl's intelligence dropped a notch when she blushed.

Kagome, cherry-cheeked, was more embarrassed than angry.

Word Count: 264


	24. Wandering Hands

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress.

**Wandering Hands**

The Shikon Miko's reaction didn't reassure Sesshoumaru. The flimsy scrap of green fabric barely covered her long legs and plump posterior. The slightest breeze and Kagome's underwear was on display too. Miroku, playful and intrigued, had no doubt taken liberties when offered an opportunity. The Western Lord had been right to suspect him of foul play.

"You cannot deny that the Monk is disreputable".

Kagome, teeth gritted, sniped vehemently. "Miroku gropes anything in a skirt but that doesn't make him a bad person!" She reddened. It was ridiculous really. The Miko was trying to justify her pious friend's voyeuristic tendencies.

"What do Miroku's wandering hands have to do with my purity?" Kagome's eyes grew round when realisation dawned. The Taiyoukai met her gaze. He arched a silver brow declaring the silent accusation. The Miko flushed to the tips of her ears.

"_That's none of your business_!"

The Western Lord caught the hand gripping his hair. He carefully untangled Kagome's trembling fingers. Sesshoumaru patted her knuckles in sympathy. "You travel with a known lecher, it is understandable that he took advantage of your kind and forgiving nature". The Miko wasn't akin to the battle-hardened taijiya.

Sango was a woman with a warrior's pride and reflexes. The Taiyoukai had witnessed her hands, lightning-swift, lash out. The Monk's cheeks had always smarted with the imprint of the taijiya's angry red fingertips. The Shikon Miko, bless her gentle soul, was more tolerant of Miroku's antics. The Western Lord was displeased by her lack of self-preservation.

"You are one with the Shikon jewel. The purity of your mind and body will influence the forces within it".

Word Count: 271


	25. Violet Eyed Casanova

**_Damsels and Demons by Pyreite_**

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge: 'Damsel in Distress.

**Violet-Eyed Casanova**

Kagome eyed the Western Lord. She regarded him with suspicion. "What are you suggesting?" The Miko wasn't keen on trusting the haughty Dog. He enjoyed teasing, and tormenting her far too much.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glinted. He considered the girl. She was brash, brusque, and bold just like Inuyasha. The Taiyoukai's nostrils flared. He inhaled to assess Kagome's mood. Her scent carried nuances of saccharine mortification.

The spicier tinge of indignation was present too, but the sharper, headier scent that characterized her purification abilities was absent. It was reassuring. The Taiyoukai chose to proceed cautiously. "The Monk endangers your chastity". The Miko's reaction was unexpected.

Kagome gaped at the Western Lord. "You think that Miroku would take advantage of me". The Shikon Miko's cheeks dimpled when the inuyoukai nodded primly. He actually believed that her pious and perverted friend would play the field. The Monk's hands only wandered over one backside these days.

The Taiyoukai's brows furrowed. Kagome wasn't offended but amused. She tittered merrily. "Miroku is in love with Sango! He's an eager flirt but it's innocent!" The Miko's smile brimmed with fondness for the violet-eyed Casanova.

Kagome unconsciously squeezed the Western Lord's clawed hand. It was her thumb this time that stroked his knuckles. "Miroku is a pervert and a lecher, but he's also very kind and honourable. He'd sooner sacrifice himself to protect me than endanger me Sesshoumaru-sama". The Miko turned to the Lord of the Western Lands. Her face was open, honest, and full of compassion.

"That's why I have to destroy the Shikon jewel and defeat Naraku. I want to ensure that Miroku and Sango have the future that they deserve. I want them to be happy again".

Word Count: 283


	26. True and Unselfish

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**True and Unselfish**

Sesshoumaru glanced to the hand clasped in his own. The Miko's fingers were long, slender, and crowned with blunted nails instead of claws. Her skin, soft and smooth, was bereft of calluses, and scars. It was unusual that such a gentle, and delicate human, could wield the power of the Shikon shards. The Taiyoukai found himself oddly curious about this mortal woman.

"What of your own future?"

Kagome was surprised by the question and it showed upon her face. The corners of her mouth turned down. The smile disappeared. The hopeful gleam in her eyes faded. "We should go Sesshoumaru-sama", she suggested instead.

The Taiyoukai inclined his head. His golden eyes considered the solemn-faced young woman. The girl's innate fears and uncertainties were laid bare. He could read her like an open book. "You fear failure".

The Shikon Miko closed her eyes. She nodded once. "I am the only person in this world that can absolve Naraku of his sins". Kagome sighed deeply. "Not by forgiving him Sesshoumaru-sama, but, through the remaking, and purification of the Shikon jewel. I must make the final wish, true and unselfish, to end this nightmare once and for all".

Sesshoumaru glanced to the girl's pale and slender hand. She was no youkai warrior but a mere human maiden. Bereft of claws, poison, and strength she would surely break into glittering pieces like her precious bauble. "You could die". The Taiyoukai was surprised when the Miko's cheeks dimpled.

She smiled again. The Western Lord saw pain, sadness and fear so raw that it moved him. Kagome nodded, and her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I know but I have to try Sesshoumaru-sama. I am the Shikon Miko. It is my duty". She bowed her head in deference, raised the Taiyoukai's hand to her mouth, and kissed his knuckles.

"Thank you for understanding".

Word Count: 307


	27. Inquisitive Puppy

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Inquisitive Puppy**

Sesshoumaru considered the bold Miko. She had kissed him many times already. It was awkward to be showered with affection. The girl barely knew him but she willingly shared these tender moments as if the Taiyoukai was a member of her family. "I would once have taken your life to possess Tetsusaiga. How can you be so merciful?"

The Shikon Miko, unlike her predecessor, was not reticent and composed. Kagome was everything Kikyou was not. The Western Lord could see the difference. This incarnation of the Shikon priestess wore her heart on her sleeve where Kikyou had concealed her own beneath an icy facade. "I'm just being myself Sesshoumaru-sama. I am no more or less than plain old Kagome".

The Taiyoukai's brows furrowed. He was confused by her sincerity. The inuyoukai's nostrils flared. He inhaled, sniffed, and scrutinized the nuances of the Miko's scent. He searched for the bitter tang of deception.

Kagome smiled in wry amusement. The esteemed Lord of the Western Lands shared another trait with his half-brother. Inuyasha relied more on his nose than his wits to detect lies too. The Miko stifled a giggle when the Taiyoukai brought her wrist to his nose. He snuffled like an inquisitive puppy.

The cuff of her white blouse was pushed down. Kagome's skin, laid bare, glowed with an unnatural brightness. Sesshoumaru investigated this new discovery with the tenacity of a dog. "Hey!" squeaked the Miko. She squirmed when the inuyoukai's tongue swiped over her pulse-point.

The Western Lord's golden eyes grew round. He stared at the glistening wet wrist clasped between his clawed fingertips. The girl oozed genuine, sweet, and refreshing honesty from her very pores. "Now I understand why the Wolf Prince desires that which he cannot have", purred the Taiyoukai. His gaze slanted to Kagome's face.

She was pleasantly flustered.

Word Count: 303


	28. Covetous by Nature

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Covetous by Nature**

The Miko felt the heat in her face. She was rosy-cheeked, embarrassed, and misunderstood. She glanced to the glass bottle in her lap. The shards of the broken Shikon jewel sparkled innocently. "Oh. You mean these".

Kagome appraised the glittering crystal. Sunlight danced across the glassy fragments revealing tiny imperfections. Small scratches marred the surface of each piece. The Shikon jewel, when complete, was a perfect sphere. "But shattered and its flaws are revealed", murmured the Shikon Miko.

She sighed deeply. "That something so pretty could be so dangerous". Kagome froze at the sudden puff of warmth breath on her cheek. The Lord of the Western Lands leaned closer. She tried to turn her head but a magenta-striped hand stopped her.

The Miko reddened. The Taiyoukai's calloused fingers curled round her cheek. She stiffened when his nose pressed into her hair. His nostrils flared. Kagome could hear him snuffling.

It was cute for a puppy but the Western Lord was a full-grown, adult, inuyoukai. He was tall, scary, and intimidating. Kagome blushed when the Taiyoukai purred like a cat. His nose drifted into the crook of her neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, imprinting her scent into his memory.

"So naïve", murmured Sesshoumaru. He caught her earlobe between his teeth. The Miko squealed when he bit down. He didn't break the skin, but the disciplinary nip certainly startled Kagome. "Youkai are covetous by nature. Be wary. The Wolf Prince desires more than your precious shards".

Word Count: 245


	29. Cat and Mouse

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Cat and Mouse**

The Western Lord savoured the sweet undertones that dominated her scent. The Miko smelt delectably corruptible. The Wolf Prince had certainly made his interests plain. The girl's mortification was confirmation of Kouga's amorous advances. "What would you do to protect him?"

Kagome didn't like the Taiyoukai's tone. Kouga's brain was thicker than rock when it came to personal boundaries, but he was still her friend. "You will leave him alone!" The Miko's eyes narrowed. She turned her head, and met the inuyoukai's golden gaze.

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow. The Shikon Miko was challenging him in true canine fashion. "Brave but foolish", he chided. The Western Lord flexed his fingers. Kagome hissed in annoyance when his talons dug into her skin.

The Taiyoukai's clawed thumb stroked her cheek. "You lack the strength to overcome this Sesshoumaru". The Miko gritted her teeth. Her blue eyes flashed. "Submit and I will forgive your impudence".

Kagome glowered at the Western Lord. He was intentionally toying with her like a cat would a mouse. Every incident up until now made perfect sense. The Taiyoukai had saved her life and safeguarded the Shikon shards.

The Miko realised that she was indebted. The inuyoukai's odd behaviour was another matter entirely. He hadn't harmed her physically but he had certainly injured her pride. Kagome wasn't sure if the Taiyoukai had acted selflessly or if he had simply manipulated the situation to his advantage. "It's obvious that you don't want the shards", she affirmed.

Word Count: 246


	30. Crude Delusions

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Crude Delusions**

"So what do you want from me!" demanded Kagome. She winced when the Western Lord's clawed fingers tightened round the nape of her neck. It was a subtle reminder of his dominance. She had one probable explanation for the Taiyoukai's antics. "You're not flirting _right_ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The Western Lord arched a silver brow. He appraised the flushed Miko. She smelt pleasantly sweet and spicy. She was embarrassed and angry. "Do not flatter yourself. This Sesshoumaru would not deign to flirt with a lowly human".

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She'd considered that point of view too. The Taiyoukai wasn't a fan of fragile mortals. He openly expressed his disdain for Inuyasha too. The hanyou, the product of an unusual love-match, certainly confirmed that some relationships while rare weren't impossible.

"You saved me", stated the Miko. It was technically true. The Western Lord had slain the bird youkai that had snatched her from Inuyasha. Kagome's nose wrinkled in distaste. The Taiyoukai had also plucked, gutted, and eaten her captor too.

"The bird youkai was a convenient meal", countered Sesshoumaru.

Kagome eyed him stubbornly. "You returned the Shikon shards when I asked".

"I was coerced into compliance", retorted the Western Lord.

The Shikon Miko had pulled his hair, and ruthlessly demanded the return of her precious treasure. The Taiyoukai was correct in principle. Her actions could be construed as coercion. Kagome glowered. If he wanted to play dirty than she could too.

"You gawked at my underwear. Twice".

Sesshoumaru returned her scrutiny. His golden eyes glinted devilishly. "The first instance was the fault of the wind. The second was your own. You leapt from the ledge. The resultant descent upended your skirt".

Kagome reddened. "You liar! I caught you staring!"

The Western Lord looked down his patrician nose at her. "The stress of danger, and fear has obviously brought on these crude delusions".

The Shikon Miko ground her teeth. He had an excuse for everything. She wasn't going to concede to the haughty inuyoukai. "You keep touching my hair and holding my hand!" Kagome was on a roll. "And you've licked and bit me! Admit it! You've been _flirting_!"

Sesshoumaru commented dryly. "You are injured". He probed the nape of her neck. The Taiyoukai felt the small yet obvious bump beneath the pads of his clawed fingertips. He was pleased when Kagome squealed.

"_OW_! That_ hurts_!"

"You have suffered a concussion", affirmed the smug Lord of the Western Lands.

Word Count: 405


	31. Contrary by Nature

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Contrary by Nature**

"Because you dropped me on the ground!" sniped Kagome. She smacked the Western Lord's elbow. "You're _horrible_!" She stared when the Taiyoukai's mouth curled into a smile. He was ethereally handsome.

"Cat got your tongue Miko?" teased Sesshoumaru. He was pleased when she blushed, dropped her gaze, and glared at the stony ground. She was delightfully spirited, and perfectly plain in comparison to his more feminine counterparts. Female inuyoukai were otherworldly beautiful, conceited, and bound by the conventions of rank, and culture. Etiquette was essential in the hierarchies of power and prestige that denoted the higher echelons of inuyoukai society.

Fraternizing with humans was frowned upon. Socialising with a human capable of purifying a youkai to ashes was suicidal. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru enjoyed walking the blade's edge. He was contrary by nature, rebellious, and had an indomitable will. The reigning Lord of the Western Lands preferred to challenge custom, throw caution to the wind, and indulge his own curiosities. He eyed the Shikon Miko and offered casually.

"This Sesshoumaru could interpret your actions as flirtatious".

Kagome gasped in outrage. "I wouldn't waste my time flirting with an arrogant, egotistical, chauvinistic prig like you!" Nose in the air, she pulled away, and rolled to her feet. The Miko promptly straightened the wrinkled pleats of her green skirt. "You are a liar, a cheat, and a bully Sesshoumaru-sama! I would sooner flirt with a frog than with you!"

Word Count: 235


	32. Fish or Man?

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Fish or Man?**

Sesshoumaru appraised the flustered Miko. She was tugging on the hem of her indecently short skirt. Self-conscious, the girl was trying very hard not to draw attention to herself. She failed miserably. The skirt barely reached mid-thigh, and the slightest motion forward or back caused the pleats to undulate like a wave on the sea.

The Western Lord was treated to yet another flash of eggshell blue. He crept behind Kagome, reached out, and tugged her skirt down again. It was courteous to be helpful. The Miko, unfortunately, didn't appreciate the Taiyoukai's selfless aid. "Get away from me!"

Kagome might have hit her head, but the supposed concussion hadn't dulled her reflexes. She whirled, red-faced, and raised her fist. "You nasty perverted groper!" Her hand descended, lightning swift. Sesshoumaru caught her wrist mid-strike.

"I am an inuyoukai not a fish", corrected the Western Lord.

The Shikon Miko blinked. Her brows furrowed. She gaped at the Taiyoukai. "What?" Kagome couldn't quite believe what her ears had heard.

Sesshoumaru regarded her patiently. "A Groper is a fish, and I am an inuyoukai. We, in actuality, are neither close in species or in form". He noted the Miko's wide eyes, and flushed face. She was startled, mortified, and distracted. "I do not possess gills, scales or fins but rather fair skin, toned muscle, and silver hair".

Kagome's eyes dropped from the Western Lord's handsome face to the general vicinity of his crotch. He could almost see the cogs turning in her head. The Miko was so blatantly obvious in her musings that he offered dryly. "Would you prefer I strip, or would an intentional grope more appropriately satisfy your curiosity?" She couldn't see through his obi, the silk of his pants, or the sturdy skirt of his armour.

The Taiyoukai observed that the camouflage of his clothing certainly didn't hinder the Miko's imagination. Caught red-handed she gasped, glanced to his face, and flushed scarlet. "No! Keep your clothes on! I don't want to see or touch anything of yours! Ever!" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glinted in amusement. The girl was a terrible liar.

"Now who is the pervert?" he countered smoothly.

Word Count: 357


	33. False Impressions

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**False Impressions**

Kagome took a leaf out of the Western Lord's book. She scrunched her nose, looked him in the eyes and declared primly. "Don't flatter yourself Sesshoumaru-sama. I wouldn't deign to flirt with a snooty demon like you". The Shikon Miko dusted herself off. She gave the pleats of her skirt a satisfactory pat, and reminded him pointedly. "Thank you for saving me, but I'd prefer that you keep your tongue, and lips to yourself from now on".

The Taiyoukai moved closer. He raised a taloned hand, extended his wrist, and made as if to grasp Kagome's shoulder. She stood her ground. "And your hand too! I mean it!" Sesshoumaru paused mid-reach, clawed fingers hovering in the air.

The Miko clenched her teeth. "I'm grateful for your help Sesshoumaru-sama, but I would appreciate a measure of _restraint_ on your part!" she asserted. Kagome eyed the tenacious Western Lord. "Regardless of what is normal for an inuyoukai, it is rude to gawk at a woman's underwear, grope her skirts, and lick and bite her". Her cheeks blossomed rosy-red.

Kagome fought to maintain her composure. It was like explaining social etiquette to Miroku, a complete waste of time. The Miko, in the spirit of perseverance, was determined to educate the Taiyoukai on good, and proper manners. "You can't just do things like that Sesshoumaru-sama. It sends the wrong signals and creates false impressions!"

The Lord of the Western Lands noted her nervousness. His hand dropped to his side. "This Sesshoumaru will respect your boundaries". The Shikon Miko sighed in relief. He could be reasonable after all.

"You will reciprocate in turn", countered the Taiyoukai.

Kagome retorted in annoyance. "I didn't do anything inappropriate!"

Sesshoumaru touched a taloned finger to his cheek. "A kiss here is considerate between friends and family members". The Taiyoukai tapped his temple. "Here a kiss offers comfort and reassurance". The Miko blushed when that clawed fingertip was pressed to his lips.

"A kiss here is an expression of love, and, when paired with an embrace is a declaration of intent".

"It wasn't like that!" protested Kagome.

The Lord of the Western Lands appraised the Shikon Miko. She was truly an innocent. "You kissed me upon the cheek, temple, and mouth". He was determined to make her understand. "You embraced me".

"I was just relieved that you had the shards!"

Sesshoumaru met her gaze. His golden eyes glinted. "To an unattached inuyoukai, your actions would be interpreted as an intent-". Kagome, flustered and stunned, gaped at the Taiyoukai. "-To court a potential mate", he clarified concisely.

Word Count: 426


	34. Natural Adversaries

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Natural Adversaries**

Kagome recalled the stream of events that had transpired since the bird youkai had snatched her away. Her eyes grew rounder, and wider. Her cheeks flushed a lurid pink that darkened the longer she thought about her escapades with the Lord of the Western Lands. She had, several times, flashed him a clear view of her underwear. The Miko was embarrassed by her overtly expressive exuberance too.

She had showered Inuyasha's nasty older brother with kisses and cuddles. Kagome felt the heat in her face. The Taiyoukai had put her on the spot. She opened her mouth to apologize when something vaguely odd, and unusual occurred to her. "You didn't push me away, not once, even when I hit you".

Sesshoumaru met her gaze. His golden eyes narrowed when the Miko took a deep fortifying breath, steeled her nerves, and stated succinctly. "You stayed close to me, and always kept some form of physical contact too". Kagome considered the haughty Western Lord. "I'm reading way too much into this".

The Taiyoukai bared his teeth. The Shikon Miko shook her head. "It's just too crazy, and insane to be possible". He descended upon her in a blur of white, red, and silver. "You couldn't care for a lowly, boring, and ordinary girl like me".

Sesshoumaru circled like a wolf, growling irritably, his fangs gleaming in the afternoon sunshine. Rage and jealousy tinged his irises scarlet. Kagome, startled and nervous, eyed him warily. "I'm human and a Miko. You're an inuyoukai Lord. We're natural adversaries. It would never work". The Shikon priestess trembled when the magenta streaks upon the Western Lord's cheeks grew thick, and jagged.

He was on the precipice, caught between fury and instinct to transform, and wreak his wrath upon the frustratingly dense female. Kagome, the unwitting source of his ire, had failed to heed the obvious signs of his interest. The Taiyoukai had stroked his taloned fingers over the nape of her neck, down her back, and over her shoulders. The touch had been gentle yet firm and reassuring too.

The Miko's honest affection had been returned, albeit stiffly at first, but with gradual tolerance as he'd grown more comfortable. The Western Lord had been plain and obvious. The clumsy, brash, and clueless young woman intrigued him. Sesshoumaru, enraged by her lack of comprehension, roared. "You initiated the suit to court! It is my right to refuse or to accept!"

Word Count: 402


	35. Aura Footsie

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Aura-Footsie**

Kagome stood her ground. The Lord of the Western Lands was a predator by nature, and would simply have chased her down. "You can't be serious! It was a complete misunderstanding!" The Shikon Miko, deeply insulted, hissed in annoyance when the Taiyoukai growled. "Don't snarl at me! It's not my fault that you can't find a girlfriend the conventional way!"

Sesshoumaru raised a taloned hand. Kagome jumped when the acid whip lacerated the ground to her left. The grass sizzled. The dirt smoked. "That could have taken my foot off!"

The Miko shrieked when the Western Lord gouged a second burning furrow to her right. She stumbled when the grass blackened under her feet. Kagome, teeth clenched, fought to restrain the rage that threatened to ignite her purification abilities. "Hey! I'm trying to stand here you jerk!" The darkness of her hair swayed in an invisible wind and the air shimmered.

The Taiyoukai's nostrils flared. He inhaled greedily. The Miko's scent was thick, and heady. She smelt like thunder before a storm, exquisite, and exciting. The tendrils of Kagome's spiritual aura teased Sesshoumaru's senses.

The inuyoukai groaned. He was on the verge of peril, close to the maelstrom of purification yet exhilarated. Youki surged about him like water round a rocky-spire. The Lord of the Western Lands focused on Kagome. She gasped when something hot, dark, and heavy singed the edge of her aura.

The Shikon Miko gritted her teeth. "Fine! You want to play dirty! I can too!" She retaliated in kind. Sesshoumaru smirked when brightness, like tongues of pink flame, smouldered on the periphery of his awareness. The gesture was akin to a smack on the wrist, brief, painful, and reproving.

Kagome frowned when the Taiyoukai rumbled in pleasure. His golden eyes glinted. The Western Lord directed his youki to poke and prod. The Miko scowled, and met each stinging jab with an ethereal slap that crackled, and sparked. "Now you're really starting to tick me off!"

Word Count: 329


	36. Fire and Feistiness

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Fire and Feistiness**

The Lord of the Western Lands appraised the Shikon Miko. She was silhouetted in a corona of light. Kagome shone like a miniature star. The Taiyoukai sensed the purity in her power, the turbulence, and the wildness. She was pleasingly beautiful, and terrible to behold.

Sesshoumaru's eyes dropped to Kagome's waist. He smirked at the sight of her indecently short skirt, fluttering in the ebb, and flow of her aura. The Taiyoukai was of the opinion that Inuyasha's taste in women had improved since Kikyou. The present incarnation of the Shikon Miko lacked her predecessor's grace, manners, and modesty. She wasn't respectably dressed in her inappropriately short, and revealing skirt, nor was she subtle with her forthright manner.

Kagome was loud, bold, and brash, the opposite of the cultured, mature, and composed Kikyou. Sesshoumaru preferred this untamed, and indomitable shrew to her self-assured, and humble counterpart. The Western Lord rumbled his approval. Fire and feistiness was attractive in a female. The Miko's tendency to play was admirable too.

Kagome was brave where other inuyoukai females would have treaded with greater care.

"When push comes to shove you _do_ know how to stand your ground", declared the Taiyoukai.

The Miko's eyes grew round in surprise. She gaped at the inuyoukai Lord, dumbfounded. Was that a compliment or an insult? Kagome couldn't decide which she preferred. He was being _unusually_ tolerant too.

"Why are you acting like this!" demanded the Shikon Miko.

Sesshoumaru enlightened her. "This is how a Taiyoukai flirts".

Word Count: 249


	37. Stroke and Purr

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Stroke and Purr**

Kagome stared at the Lord of the Western Lands. His golden eyes were glinting like polished coins. He smiled sultrily, showing her two rows of even white teeth, and two pairs of long, pearly fangs. "Stop that!" screeched the Shikon Miko. Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow, inclined his head, and pursed his lips.

The Taiyoukai pouted unhappily. Kagome had seen Shippo's lip droop when he was upset. Sesshoumaru made the expression utterly _sinful_. His silver mane ruffled in the wind. The Shikon Miko blushed prettily.

Her cheeks, and her aura tinged a mortified rosy red. Inuyasha's nasty older brother was handsome, masculine, and surprisingly sensual too. The Western Lord preened like a cockerel. His youki snapped and coiled sinuously around Kagome. "What are you doing!" she demanded when the bright curls of his youki pushed inwards.

Sesshoumaru grinned wolfishly. "It is not obvious?"

Kagome, annoyed by his smugness, glared. The Taiyoukai's youki flared again. "_Oh_!" The Miko gasped when his aura fondled her own. The sensation left a trail of heat across her shoulder, neck, and arm.

The Shikon Miko lashed out in fury. Her purity snapped at him like an incensed serpent. The Taiyoukai welcomed her ire. He gathered his youki and encompassed her again. "OH! Oh! _Oh_!" purred Kagome.

The Lord of the Western Lands rumbled in pleasure. Kagome arched like a kitten. She groaned, and leaned into the downstroke of his youki. The Miko was dewy-eyed when she realised her own folly too late. She was enjoying the ministrations of Inuyasha's nasty elder brother.

"I need not touch you physically to demonstrate the sincerity of my intentions", declared Sesshoumaru.

Word Count: 272


	38. Sprouted Anew

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Sprouted Anew**

Kagome could finally understand why Kirara loved to be petted. The Western Lord's youki was akin to a pleasantly warm hand massaging her scalp, shoulders, and spine. It was luxurious, relaxing, and wonderfully comforting. The Shikon Miko, glassy-eyed with pleasure, sank to her knees in the grass. The glimmering halo of her aura dissipated, refreshing the air and earth about her.

The bloodied grass beyond sprouted anew. Verdant shoots curled around, and over the bird youkai's bare bones. Green leaves peppered its carcass, and fragrant scarlet blossoms took root in the round sockets of its skull. Kagome, swaying drunkenly in her seat, mused cheerily on the oddity of the world. She glanced to her left, saw the remnants of her former adversary, and wondered aloud on his beauty.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look! _Isn't he pretty_?"

The Lord of the Western Lands dispelled his youki. He appraised the Shikon Miko. She was smiling wryly, humming snatches of a vaguely familiar tune, and picking the little yellow, and white daises that had flowered round her knees. Sesshoumaru inhaled curiously. He groaned at the sweetness in the air, an intermingling of scents that carried nuances of spring blossoms, summer fruits, and autumn leaves in fall.

"What have we done?" whispered the astounded Taiyoukai. He paused when warm palms, and fingers curled round his cheeks. Sesshoumaru glanced down. His golden eyes grew round when Kagome, cherry-cheeked, and bright-eyed looked up at him. She giggled giddily.

"Don't you know?"

Word Count: 242


	39. Unspoken Promises

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**Unspoken Promises**

The Lord of the Western Lands considered the giddy teenager. Kagome's cheeks were flushed, her blue eyes glistened like fresh, flowing water, and the plump bow of her mouth was well within his reach. "I know that you are beautiful". The Shikon Miko's expression cleared. The euphoria of their brief battle of wills, a dance of light and shadow, faded in the wake of something so utterly alien, and yet familiar.

Kagome looked into the face of Inuyasha's elder brother and saw beyond the façade of ferocity, and callousness. She shook her head. "You shouldn't say things like that". The Miko tried to withdraw. Her spine pressed against the strong arm laced round her waist.

"I would not lie to you", assured Sesshoumaru. He rubbed gentle circles over the small of her back, offering comfort, and reassurance. "Why are you afraid?" he asked softly, for the fear was plain upon her face. Kagome's eyes grew round and wide. She averted her gaze, startled, and uncertain.

The Shikon Miko stared at the ground. She tried to ignore the vibrant carpet of flowers and the lush grass that had sprouted amidst the dry stones. The air carried the crispness of spring, summer, and autumn, a fragrance that teased and tantalised with unspoken promises. "Look at what we have made. Together. This was once bare land, and now it is fruitful. Is that not indication enough?" mused the Taiyoukai.

Kagome's gaze drifted over the flowers surrounding them. Her brows furrowed when the Western Lord's billowing sleeve blocked her view. Sesshoumaru smirked in response, lifted his arm, and let her continue unimpeded. The Shikon Miko blushed at his thoughtfulness, turned her head, and resumed her observation. She peered round the inuyoukai, followed his directive, and realised the eerie coincidence immediately.

"It's a perfect circle".

Word Count: 300


	40. The Spring Circle

_**Damsels and Demons by Pyreite**_

Inspired by Forthright's Dokuga Contest Challenge

**The Spring Circle**

Flowers of red, blue, yellow, and white surrounded the Shikon Miko. The border, a perfect circle, was a symbol of celestial blessings, and unity. Sesshoumaru regarded his future intended. The test had concluded, and her worth was proven. He did not care for the Kamis' approval, but today, he was willing to accept their benevolence with grace.

"It is traditional to assess the strength of a prospective match by contest", explained the Taiyoukai. The corners of his mouth curved upwards in a pleased smile. He looked on Kagome with a sense of renewed respect, and admiration. The Shikon Miko gaped at him, startled. She understood with sudden clarity, the motives and reasons for Sesshoumaru's actions.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to contemplate all that was unsaid. The Western Lord pressed his nose into her hair. He inhaled deeply savouring her scent. "You are my equal. The Spring Circle, a boundary of blossoms in the colours of my House, affirms the rightness of my choice".

Silver hair, silky and fine, tickled her cheeks. "This is madness!" protested the Shikon Miko. Her hands were flat against Sesshoumaru's breastplate. She pushed ineffectually. "I'm human! You're an inuyoukai! It would never work!"

"The Spring Circle grows only in response to those whose spiritual energies are attuned. Kami, and nature approve. I accept their judgement, and their blessing".

Kagome, lost for words, gaped at the Taiyoukai. She was frozen with shock, unable to mentally process all that had occurred. Sesshoumaru dipped his head. He took advantage of her momentary surprise. The Shikon Miko gasped when a warm mouth found her own.

The Western Lord nipped, and implored with the graze of a fang, and the stroke of a moist tongue. "Kagome", he breathed. Sesshoumaru was asking for more than a simple kiss. Kagome heard the pain, the fear, and the uncertainty in the utterance of her name.

"_Please_".

The Taiyoukai's tone was pleading. The Shikon Miko, benevolent and forgiving, thought of the friends that she would betray. Inuyasha would hate her. She wept. Briny tears slipped down her cheeks.

Kagome felt wanton, and selfish. Her dearest hanyou friend had tasted the sweet and the bitter in loving Kikyou. Sango had Miroku. Shippo was her son, but he was also the child of the entire group, doted on and loved. "Is it so wrong to want something for myself?"

"_Never_", assured Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's lips parted. She leaned in, and claimed what was offered. The Lord of the Western Lands received her favourably. The kiss, long and tender, would be the first of many, willingly given, exchanged, and stolen in moments of peace, and war. The legacy of the Spring Circle had affirmed another perfect match.

Word Count: 451


End file.
